


Let me Take Care of You

by gaycousin_tm



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hugs, I miss him so much ya'll, M/M, Other, Wonho is so sweet and precious, him baby, lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycousin_tm/pseuds/gaycousin_tm
Summary: As sure as the sky is blue you love Hoseok with everything you have in you so it breaks your heart to see him in so much distress after a hard day at work. You make it your life's mission to let him know just how important he is to you while assuring him that he can lean on you.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho & You, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Let me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> I miss him sm... I started writing this November 4th and am just now finishing it. It's been hard, I know we're all hurting but we can't give up on those we love.

The gentle hasp of the front door followed by a shallow sigh from the living room couch alerts you to your newly arrived guest. You smile to yourself inhaling a lungful of the lemony scented air that wafts from the sink as you peel the kitchen gloves from your hands. 

“Hey Hoseok, I made dinner, want me to make you a plate?”  
Expecting his normally chipper response you’re taken aback when you hear nothing from the room over, familiar footfalls falling much too short of the kitchen followed by a deafening silence that burrows deep into the space between you.   
“Hoseok?”

  
Still nothing.   
  


You place the gloves on the lip of the sink before cautiously stepping out of the kitchen to investigate. Last time he was this quiet he jumped out from behind the couch and nearly made you piss yourself. That night he had bought you a cute stuffed bunny so that even when he was gone he’d be with you. Things like that always sounded corny to you, vapid even, that is, until you met Hoseok. The gesture itself was so simple, but the earnestness and genuine love that he puts into every gesture, great and small leaves you feeling filled to the brim. 

It’s uncanny how well he knows you, but it makes perfect sense because he actively seeks to delve into those places most difficult to reach. The parts of you you deftly hide from the world beneath briar and thorn for fear of the inevitable sting of rejection. Places where travelers may find themselves engulfed by the expanse of pain, guilt, and trauma that’s snaked its way beyond your subconscious, insidiously sinking its tendrils into all components of your life. Many would, and have in the past, artfully avoid engaging with this part of you giving half assed advice to just be happy or drink more water but not Hoseok. He happily walked the thorned path, pushing through the thoughts with teeth not only accepting you as you were but seeing in you his own happiness. In this way he imparted purpose unto your life and though the journey was painstaking and slow the two of you worked to heal each other from the inside out. 

But this silence somehow feels alive, not merely the absence of sound, it seemed to swallow up the very essence of it with all the ferocity of collapsed star. As you walk into the living room your breath catches in your throat when Hoseok’s figure comes into view. He’s just — standing there, motionless save for the almost imperceptible heave of his chest. He stands eerily still as though moving may tear him away from what thinning ties him to this plane of existence, the gossamer threads of reality that hold him in place. His head is bowed and while everything about this sullen suspended animation makes your heart sink, it’s the silence, the achingly baleful silence that threatens to wrench it in two.   
“Hoseok what’s wrong?!”   
You rush to him and he quietly shakes his head, eyes still cast to the floor.   
“I’m okay” he starts, tone thickened by unsung tears.   
You wrap your arms under his in an awkward hug “No you’re not, what’s going on?”   
His arms hang numbly over yours and he shakes his head against your shoulder before bursting into tears.   
“I’m so sorry. I… I’ve let you down” he mumbles “I let everyone down and it’s all my fault.”   
You tighten your hold around his waist trying desperately to reassure him but also struggling to keep your own tears at bay, it wouldn’t do for you both to become a sobbing mess.   
“Is it work?” you ask in the calmest tone you can muster.   
Hoseok’s shoulders continue shuddering but he nods gently along your neck spilling hot tears onto your shoulder.   
You pull away from him lightly smoothing away the mop of hair from his eyes “Hoseok baby look at me” you coo softly tucking your index finger beneath his chin. The pain in his tear filled eyes causes a lump to form in throat that you hurriedly swallow back down before beaming at him.   
“You haven’t let me down, not even a little. I am so so very proud of you. You’ve done so much for me I could spend an eternity of forevers paying you back and it wouldn’t amount to even half the joy you’ve brought to my life. Loving you makes me feel like I’m a person worth loving.”   
He sniffles and buries his face deeper into your shoulder, finally raising his arms to encircle yours. You bring your hands further up his back to curl your fingers over the backs of his broad shoulders. 

“And I know it’s hard” you rub soothing circles against his back “But I’m here for you. You’re not alone, so please please lean on me. I promise I can take it and there’s nothing more I would rather do in life.”

He sniffles loudly nodding into your shoulder again. You take the opportunity to pull away and settle down on the couch longways, reaching for the box of kleenex on the coffee table and beckoning him to join you. He takes a kleenex and blows his nose, letting out a shuddering sigh before collapsing haphazardly into your arms. With Hoseok’s head on your chest and your back nestled against a pillow you loving play with his hair while recounting the day he gave you the stuffed rabbit. 

“Remember the day you gave me Little Hotteok?”  
“Mmhm”   
“You remember what you said to me?”   
He nuzzles wordlessly into your chest.   
“You said you’d always be there for me. You said no matter what, no matter how hard things got that I’d never have to endure it alone, that you’d never leave my side. You remember?”   
He hums in affirmation, you feel the quiet rumble in his throat against your abdomen.   
“And what did I say?”   
“Let me do the same for you.”   
“Will you?”   
He lets out a little squeak before nodding. Gently thumbing the constellation of teardrops that streak his coral flushed cheeks your heart swells when he meets your gaze, still misty eyed. You can’t help but want to fawn over him with every fiber of your being.   
“You work so hard and ask for so little in return but I want you to know you deserve the world Seokkie. So let me take care of you. Please? I promise, you’re worth every ounce of love and support and then some. You’re the most amazing person I’ve had the pleasure of knowing and I want to make you feel as special as you make me feel.”   
“I do feel special” his eyebrows turn up in vehement worry.   
“I know, but I never want you to feel as though your best isn’t good enough. So do you promise?”   
“Promise what?”   
“To let me take care of you?”   
The worry quietly melts from his face, replaced by an amalgam of sheepish chagrin “I promise”.   
With a little awkward maneuvering he unwraps his arm from around your torso resting his wrist on your chest with his pinky extended. You link your pinky with his, still cool from the fall air, pressing your thumbs together. 

“Sealed with a kiss” you grin down at him conspiratorially.   
To this he smiles his impossibly adorable bracket smile before pouting his lips and cutely closing his eyes. 

You lean forward pressing your lips against his and letting out a delighted hum he happily squeezes your waist with his burly arms. The angle is a little wonky and Hoseok’s lips are a bit dry from the cold but somehow the kiss is the sweetest you’ve experienced in living memory. And isn’t it always that way? It’s invariably those spontaneous and almost scarily intimate moments that catch you entirely off guard, and as you meet Hoseok’s bemused gaze you fall in love all over again in a cascade of pure adulation. Somehow in your attempts to comfort him he’s managed to once again, and probably unwittingly, bring balance to the world, instilling an indescribable contentment that permeates through your very being. This is it. _ This _ is all you need. You smile to yourself smoothing back his tousled auburn hair.   
“Want me to get you something to eat Seokkie baby?”   
“Can we just stay like this for a little longer?” he pleads quietly, the first vestiges of sleep drawling his words.   
“Of course we can.” Truth be told, you wouldn’t mind staying like this forever.   
You hug him close and close your eyes allowing the steady purr of his breathing to lull you to the dreamy twilight between sleep and consciousness.


End file.
